Refugee's
by I-tried77
Summary: A story about the Refugee crisis told in the point of view of some European countries.


**I know that I am a new user. But everyday I turn on the news and I hear about the refugee crisis in Europe. So I thought, why not write a fanfic about it? I want you to be aware about this. It is not something to joke about, and I hope that you would spread the word about it and try to help all the refugees.**

* * *

Ref·u·gee

 _noun_

a person who has been forced to leave their country in order to escape war, persecution, or natural disaster.

* * *

 **Syria**

2011, that's when it started. That's when Hell started. My country is falling apart, my government fell in July of that year. All I could do was watch millions of my people leave me and go to the neighboring countries. 23 million people. That's how many people populated my lands. But then _it_ happened. Now I watch nearly 5,000 people leave me everyday. Iran is there to comfort me, but he too has his own problems to worry about. Turkey is there too. Many of my people go to him. But that's making political problems.

All I can do is sit back and watch. Watch my country dissolve. Watch my government fall. Watch my people leave and fight.

Then I heard the bombs go off in Palmyra. I heard the screams and cries of my people in my ears. No matter how much I screamed, it didn't go away. It was agony. I wanted to rip my ears off. But I couldn't. Iran was there. He tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I couldn't breath. It felt like someone lit a fire inside my throat.

I started to wonder.

How long will I last now?

 **September, 2015**

After 4 long years I am still holding on. Still many people are leaving me. Now, I don't even care. I know soon I will dissolve. I'll dissolve, and no one is doing anything about it. America is trying, but it isn't helping.

 _What if there was a way I could survive? What if I wouldn't dissolve? Would anyone remember me if I did? Would I just be words in a history book?_

Those questions swam in my brain everyday. There was no end to it. I didn't want to be bland words in a history book.

I was with Iran again. He stayed by me. He took my people into his land. I owe my life to him. He is always trying to cheer me up. We were sitting and talking. I don't mention that I hear the screams and cries of my people. I can feel the anger and fear they feel. It's like they made a coat of anger and fear, and draped onto me. And I can't get it off.

Then, I heard it. It wasn't bells, no, it was bombs. More bombs. This time from Australia. But why? It was an airstrike. I feel out of my chair I was sitting in.

My ears. This time the screams were louder. Louder than before. I heard and felt the agony.

 _Is this what Hell feels like?_

I heard buildings fall. _My history._

I heard more screams. _My people._

I heard the heavy footsteps of people running. The cries of so many children.

My throat. There was so much fire. My eyes were clouded with smoke. I could see them. I could see my people, I could see the planes. I could see bombs falling.

Then I blacked out.

 **Hungary**

Europe is so beautiful. But Europe is also a war torn place to call home.

I want to protect my people. I don't want them. I don't want these refugee's.

I am making a wall.

The next Berlin wall.

I have experienced so much.

That's why I put up this wall. I blame Croatia. Croatia pushed all these _pests,_ to my border. That's why I put up this wall. I will do anything to keep them out. Everyday I wake up to the cries of the pests. I just want them gone. I don't want to hear it anymore.

 _Make it stop. Make it STOP._ I scream everyday. I don't want to hear it again.

When I try to go to sleep, I see images of what I have caused. Children crying. Families broken up. I scream. So many people have left me. Even Austria. We can't agree anymore. Not after he took these pests from my border to his. He has people pick them up and drive them to him.

I'm building a wall.

I'm building the next Berlin Wall.

 **Germany**

Hungary shut her borders. Austria opened his. What should I do?

I opened my border. They came. I have people protect them. Some of my people don't like them.

My boss blames Syria. I've seen him. And he looks like he is going to fall anytime soon. When a country falls his land is picked over by other countries.

I open my borders. I open them to all.

* * *

 **Please help the refugees! I know its not that good. But I felt like I should write this. Don't hate!**


End file.
